2 Fast 2 Furious
2 Fast 2 Furious is a 2003 American street racing action film directed by John Singleton. It is the second installment in The Fast and the Furious film series. In 2 Fast 2 Furious, ex-cop Brian O'Conner (Paul Walker) teams up with his ex-con friend Roman Pearce (Tyrese Gibson) and works with undercover U.S. Customs Service agent Monica Fuentes (Eva Mendes) to bring Miami-based drug lord Carter Verone (Cole Hauser) down. Plot After allowing fugitive Dominic Toretto (Vin Diesel) to evade arrest (in The Fast and the Furious), former Los Angeles Police Department officer Brian O'Conner (Paul Walker) finds himself on the run from the L.A.P.D. and the U.S. Federal Bureau of Investigation and leaves Los Angeles, California to start a new life. He travels across the U.S., racing against the locals using a silver Nissan Skyline BNR34 GT-R R34 and the driving skills he learned as a member of Toretto's now disbanded crew, earning money for the trip. After traveling for few days, he arrives in Miami, Florida. There, he makes new friends with Tej Parker (Ludacris), an ex-street racer and organizer who leads a top racing garage and is the man-to-know in Miami, and Jimmy (Jin Auyeung), a well-known car tuner who works with Tej, as well as Suki (Devon Aoki), also a street racer, and now lives in a small cot near his garage. Brian has now modified his Skyline to top grade. He has also added details and under glow lights to give it a stunning look. He takes his Skyline to the streets of Miami, and after a while he is given the credit of being the best racer there is. One night after winning a race, he is caught by U.S. Customs Service agents after his car is disabled by the grappling hook-like ESD (Electronic Disruption Device) deployed by U.S. Customs Service agent Markham (James Remar). He is arrested and his former boss, F.B.I. agent Bilkins (Thom Barry), who is helping with the case, makes a deal with him. He says that if he takes part in a joint F.B.I.-Customs Service mission to bring down Carter Verone (Cole Hauser) a ruthless Argentine drug lord, his criminal record will be wiped clean. O'Conner accepts on condition that he can choose a co-driver. Brian and Bilkins then travel to Barstow, California, where he persuades his childhood juvenile friend and ex-convict Roman Pearce (Tyrese Gibson) to help him, in return for his record being cleaned and his house arrest to be depleted. Their mission involves working undercover as street racers for Verone, with help from Monica Fuentes (Eva Mendes), an undercover U.S. Customs Service agent who has become O'Conner's love interest. Pearce and O'Conner win an "audition" race and are selected for Verone's job, a money laundering run. Once O'Conner and Pearce embark on the mission with Verone's money in their cars' trunks, and two of Verone's henchmen riding along, police are called in. O'Conner and Pearce lead the police to a warehouse complex, which the police surround. Tej, Jimmy and Suki, and many other street racers, create a diversion that allows O'Conner and Pearce to sneak away in different cars and continue their mission. Verone tries to escape aboard his yacht with Monica, informing her that he knew she was an undercover U.S. Customs Service agent. O'Conner and Pearce get rid of Verone's henchmen, rescue Monica and stop the yacht and the fight breaks Pearce's arm in the process. Verone is arrested and the duffle bags carrying his drug money are recovered, save for an undisclosed amount having been taken by O'Conner and Pearce. Cast *Paul Walker as Brian O'Conner, a former Los Angeles Police Department detective who ends up a fugitive after letting Dominic Toretto escape in the previous film who has now settled in Miami, Florida. *Tyrese Gibson as Roman Pearce, Brian's childhood friend who is on home confinement after serving time in prison and is still upset at Brian. *Eva Mendes as Monica Fuentes, a U.S. Customs Service agent working undercover as Carter Verone's aide. *Cole Hauser as Carter Verone, a ruthless Argentine drug lord whose organization the U.S. Customs Service sent Monica and later Brian and Roman to infiltrate. *Chris 'Ludacris' Bridges as Tej Parker, an ex-street racer, a race host and a friend of Brian's. He arranges high stakes street racing events in which Brian often races and wins. *Devon Aoki as Suki, a friend of Brian, Tej and Jimmy. She is the only named female racer in the film and her crew is made up entirely of women. She drives a pink custom Honda S2000. *James Remar as Markham, a U.S. Customs Service agent in charge of the operation against Verone and Monica's superior. *Thom Barry as Bilkins, who Brian first met during his undercover work in the first film, who has come to Miami to oversee the situation. As before, he holds a grudging respect for Brian's driving and street racing skills. *Amaury Nolasco as Orange Julius, one of the street racers from the beginning of the film. He drives a red-orange Mazda RX-7. He is amongst the street racers who escape from the warehouse scramble. *Michael Ealy as Slap Jack, one of the street racers from the beginning of the film. He drives a bronze Toyota Supra 2JZ. Although he crashed his car, he restored it and we see him amongst the scramble of street racers who escape from the warehouse. *Jin Auyeung as Jimmy, a mechanic who works for Tej and is a close friend of Brian. *Mark Boone, Jr. as Whitworth, a corrupt Miami Police Department detective who is forced by Verone to give Roman and Brian a window to deliver his package. *Mo Gallini as Enrique, Verone's bald henchman. Roman saves Brian from Enrique and beats him up. *Roberto Sanchez as Roberto, Verone's henchman and Enrique's partner. Who gets thrown out of Roman's car by an ejector seat. *Eric Etebari as Darden, Korpi's friend who drives an orange 1970 Dodge Challenger R/T. He loses his car to Brian and Roman. *John Cenatiempo as Korpi, a street racer who drives a blue 1969 Chevrolet Camaro Yenko S/C. He loses his car to Brian and Roman. Producer Neal H. Moritz makes a cameo appearance as a police officer during the freeway chase scene prior to Brian and Roman secretly sneaking off in the two muscle cars. Category:Films Category:2003 release Category:The Fast and the Furious series Category:Paul Walker films